Blue Eyes
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: Axel and Kimiko are newlyweds getting ready to celebrate their one year anniversary. So, what exactly happens when their two best friends become engaged? Throw in a pregnancy and a little bit of chaos and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster. xDDD WARNING: Axel /OC and ZekuNami.
1. Who's the Tease Now?

**Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**Who's the Tease Now?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any shape or form. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney or to those who created it.

**Author's Note:** This story is rated M for mature due to suggestive themes and IMPLIED LEMONS and its AU. The pairings are Axel and my OC, Kimiko, and Zexion/Naminé. The POV will also alternate between Axel's and Kimiko's. Please bear in mind that I haven't really written anything for Zexion so he might be a little bit OOC, if that happens I'd appreciate if you guys let me know about it. ;) I want to give a special thanks to **Xen Kenshin **for beta reading this for me! :D

**0.0.0**

**Axel's POV**

"Stop that!" Kimiko laughed playfully as she swatted my hand away from her and then proceeded to bop me over the head with a nearby pillow. "And that's what you get for trying to do _that_," the raven haired girl teased as she sat up upon her knees then covered her scantily clad body with the fluffy white object.

I lurched backwards onto my knees and rubbed my spikey red hair slightly amused.

_Yep, notice how I said __**slightly**__ amused?_

_But did this detour me in the slightest bit? Pfft. Of course not._

I was likewise clad in my black checkered pajama pants and a simple tee-shirt as I crawled back over to her, a mischievous glint dancing within my emerald-green eyes as I moved in closer and asked huskily, "Now is that any way to treat your new _husband_?"

Kimiko jutted out her bottom lip playfully, pressing the pillow, her only real source of actual protection, even tighter against her form as she suddenly turned away from me, her long onyx hair flowing in perfect sync with her swift movement.

I merely smirked at my bride's defiance as I moved in closer pinning her beneath me causing her to burst into a fit of giggles as I removed the soft object from within her grasp.

I then proceeded to wedge myself in between her legs, and by now my manhood was painfully obvious to the both of us as I rocked my hips into hers and she ground her hips back into mine in a steady rhythm. I let my warm breath ghost upon her pale face as I whispered amorously, "How 'bout now?"

Blue eyes locked lustfully with that of my own emerald ones as she grasped the pink satin sheets below her fisting it within the palm of her hands. Kimiko's defiance kicked in yet again as she grinned mischievously and promptly turned her face away from mine. "Nope,"

"Nuh-uh, not good enough _Princess_," I grinned wickedly as I leaned in capturing her lips hungrily within my own proving that I was the more dominant one as she submissively started to return my kisses.

Pleased with my bride's new demeanor, I decided that perhaps I should kick things up a notch as I lazily fiddled with the lacey strap on her silk tank top as she opened her mouth further allowing me to deepen our kiss as our tongues intertwined and she tried to prove her dominance over me.

I quickly grew bored with the dainty strip then moved my hand lower and down her abdomen as I slowly began working my way up under the translucent garment and cupped her left breast. I smirked knowingly as my touch caused her to inhale sharply as she stubbornly fought to control herself. I continued to brush my thumb over the sensitive nub causing it to become pebble hard as she reluctantly elicited a soft moan due to my gentle ministrations.

Satisfied with her response, I arched my back upwards as I crawled onto all fours and proceeded to skim my hand along the top of her dainty pink shorts. Then slowly, I tucked my hand beneath her silk panties as she wrapped her arms around my waist and she returned my action by running her hands even lower and lower down my back and slowly dipped one hand beneath the elastic band...

I grinned cockily._ Oh yeah, I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me for __**that**__ long..._

_Oh, how wrong I was..._

Kimiko hooked her nails onto the edge of the firm elastic band on my pajama pants and then 'SNAP'.

"Hey!" I shouted now very visibly disgruntled as Kimiko burst into a fit of giggles once more completely ruining my mood as she freed herself from beneath me.

I exhaled deeply and for once I quietly composed myself.

_Figures... Just my luck..._

Kimiko leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips as she whispered, "We'll be saving _that_ for later. Our company should be here in, oh, about an hour,"

My brows knitted together as I gave her the puppy dog eyes look and asked hopefully, "Not even time for a quickie?"

"Nope," chirped Kimiko as she hopped off our bed.

I flopped down upon the bed in defeat as I intently watched my raven haired wife leave the room.

_Yep, typical day already..._

**0.0.0 **

**Axel's POV**

_True to her words, Kimiko soon found herself serving tea to our two friends Zexion and Naminé. I however, was still a bit miffed due to this morning's earlier events and chose to distance myself from the group for a bit, thus earning myself an occasional lethal stare from my wife._

_From what I observed from afar both Naminé and Zexion came across completely different today... And no, it wasn't the simple white dress that Naminé always wears or Zexion's usual wardrobe that consisted of a button down shirt, slacks and a tie... Nope, not even that __**ugly**__ jacket he decided to wear today for some odd reason... __**Nngh**__..._

_It was something else that was entirely different altogether... But what?_

"So, I wanted to tell you guys that Zexion has asked me to marry him and I said yes! We're thinking about planning our wedding next year on Valentine's Day," replied Naminé softly.

"That's so wonderful! I'm so glad that you guys are finally going to get married," smiled Kimiko looking up as she met the gaze of her two friends.

"But is that date going to be a bit too soon for you guys?" Kimiko asked cautiously.

Naminé blushed fervently and pursed her lips as Zexion grasped her hand and replied, "No, I don't think so,"

"Mhm, we've been together for a little over a year and a half now," Zexion replied smiling softly as he met the gaze of his bashful fiancé, Naminé. "and we've both already agreed that we're ready,"

Kimiko smiled. "Then I'm very happy for the both of you guys,"

"That's really not too bad of a date, Love," I replied inserting my own opinion as I leaned casually against a nearby wall. "I mean, that's like, what? About seven months away or something cause it's only like August now,"

Both Zexion and Naminé nodded in agreement as Zexion laced his fingers gently together within hers as Kimiko looked on.

I smirked then straightened my form as I strode over to the newly engaged couple and said, "So, it sounds like congratulations are in order then," I grinned as I extended my hand towards Zexion, shaking his hand first, then Naminé's. "congratulations guys!"

"Congratulations!" beamed Kimiko as she reached over from behind the couch and hugged her best friend Naminé tightly.

Kimiko straightened her posture as she exclaimed, "So, I guess you guys know what this means!"

"No, what?" I asked cluelessly.

"Wedding shopping of course, silly!" giggled Kimiko.

"Whoa, whoa, now? Like is in, right now?" I suddenly blurted out.

Zexion sat there beside Naminé, likewise appearing speechless as he too watched each of our significant others.

"Oh, no, no, not yet," replied Naminé as she blushed deeply. "but you two guys can stay here for a while if you like. I'm sure that we'll back soon, and besides it's probably just going to be just a bunch of girl talk between Kimi and me," replied the pale blonde. "you will be fine for a little while, won't you Sweetie?" Naminé asked sweetly.

"Of course," replied Zexion as he kissed his fiancé chastely on the lips. He then added, "we'll be fine. You two just be sure to take your time, okay?"

"Oi," I grumbled sullenly as I leaned back against the wall and watched the newly engaged couple.

Zexion looked me dead in the eye from beneath his slate-colored bangs as he stated matter-of-factly, ignoring my roundabout reaction then added, "Right, Axel?"

"Mhm-hmm," I grimaced then added offhandedly, "yeah, yeah, sure, whatever, we'll be fine. You two girls just have fun M'kay?"

Kimiko noticed my brooding behavior and meandered her way towards me, she then pulled me quickly into the kitchen hallway and I couldn't help to catch Zexion's subtle smirk along the way as both he and Naminé noticed our peculiar behavior. Naminé however, blushed faintly as she shrank back into the couch.

I slouched even further into the wall as Kimiko firmly stood her ground before me. "What's the problem, Ax?"

"Whatever happened to our _alone_ _time_ plans together _later_?" I grumbled sulkily as turned slightly away from her.

Kimiko leaned into my form pressing herself against me. "Oh, is _someone_ a bit jealous?"

I arched a slender red brow, slightly interested then muttered, "Maybe,"

"Mhm," Kimiko laughed softly as she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed my teasingly on the lips. "well _I_ didn't forget about _our_ plans,"

"Oh?" I grasped her behind firmly, pulling her into me. "Is that a promise then?" I asked lustfully hoisting her upwards as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Mhm-hmm," Kimiko nodded before resting her head on my shoulder as she asked sweetly, "just let me spend some time with Naminé for a while, it's a big day for the both of them, 'Kay?"

"Okay," I kissed my wife once more for good measure before slowly releasing her. "you got it Babe," I grinned wickedly then swatted her playfully on the rear as Kimiko retorted, "Hey!"

I merely laughed then said, "Have fun 'Kay, Love?"

Kimiko smiled then said, "_You _two guys just behave yourself, okay?"

I put my hands in the air seemingly innocent enough and replied, "What? Who me?"

"Yeah _you_," chuckled Kimiko as they made their way back into the living room.

"Is something wrong?" asked Naminé as a rosy blush crossed her pale delicate features.

"Oh no, no, everything is just fine. Ready Naminé?" Kimiko asked as she picked up her purse.

"Mhm," nodded Naminé. "we'll be back soon, okay?" replied Naminé as she kissed Zexion farewell.

I likewise kissed my wife goodbye, then together Zexion and I watched as the two girls departed.

The moment the door closed Zexion smirked then asked boldly, "Marital problems?"

I caught Zexion's not so subtle hint and replied brazenly, "Nah-uh. We don't have _those_ kinds of problems,"

"Pfft," Zexion sniggered from behind one closed hand. He dropped his hand and countered sharply, "seems to me like your wife's got you wrapped around her little finger," Zexion replied as he shrugged his shoulders and freed the jacket from himself then set it aside.

"Uh-uh, if you ask me, it's more like it's the other way around," I stated boldly.

_As if... It's not like I'm the one whose __**manhood**__ that's at stake here._

Zexion just smirked knowingly as he watched me and then leaned back even deeper into the loveseat's plush velvet cushions.

**To be continued**


	2. How to Blackmail Your 'Best Friend'

**Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

**Lesson 1: How to Blackmail Your 'Best Friend'**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any shape or form. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney or to those who created it.

**Author's Note:** This story is rated M for mature due to suggestive themes and IMPLIED LEMONS and its AU. The pairings are Axel and my OC, Kimiko, and Zexion/Naminé. The POV will also alternate between Axel's and Kimiko's. Please bear in mind that I haven't really written anything for Zexion so he might be a little bit OOC, if that happens I'd appreciate if you guys let me know about it. ;) I want to give a special thanks to **Xen Kenshin **for beta reading this for me! :D

**0.0.0**

**Axel's POV**

"_Nngh_," I groaned as I leaned my head back on the plush cushion of the loveseat. I was oblivious to the fact that Zexion had somehow acquired some sort of magazine that must've been lying face down on the end table next to him. "this just doesn't get any better than this, eh Zexion?"

Zexion sniggered as he dropped the magazine from his view as fixed his aqua eyes upon me and then replied, "I'm sure it's not all _that_ bad,"

"Oh?" I asked glancing up a tad bit to meet his gaze. "Do you care to elaborate on _which_ part?"

Zexion flipped his reading material over on top his lap, appearing seemingly interested in the cover story of it as he replied offhandedly, "Which part would you like me to refer too? _Me_ being _your_ _company_, or how badly your behavior reflects because you didn't _get_ any from your wife,"

"_Oouch_," I winced as I instantly sat up and replied, "First off, I _never '_quote' said that I don't like _your_ _company_." I rolled my eyes cynically. "_Pfft_. And secondly, whoever said that my supposedly _bad_ _behavior_ reflects that I didn't _get _any?"

"Mhm-hmm," Zexion mumbled as he gazed down at the magazine in his hand, "and this cover story helps prove your theory _and_ how?" Zexion smirked as held it up in plain view for me to see further exploiting his own opinion. On the front it read: 5 Sex Tips and Tricks for Men. He then added smugly, "You know, I bet that if I just randomly asked your _wife_ about your _reading_ _material_ that that would just _suddenly_ happen to _refresh_ your memory."

_Well, **** ... Of all the idiotic magazines I just happened to have just randomly lying around when you invite your __**two**__ '__**best **__**friends'**__ over it __**had**__ to be __**that**__ one... ****... _I averted my gaze from Zexion who merely smiled at me conceitedly because he was just so full of himself that he'd already known that he had caught me in the act of bluffing. _Which **obviously** he just **did**... _

Zexion flipped it open and read the first tip from the article aloud, "Learn her body language," he smiled simperingly then added, "well, I think you've already royally ******* up the first tip."

_Haha, our __**two**__, 'quote' __**best **__**friends**__... and this is the part where I start to cue the cynical behavior..._

"Oi, _Zexy_," I paused then grinned wickedly, immediately catching Zexion's attention as I countered his remark, "maybe you oughta learn a tip or two yourself from that magazine," I chuckled very conspicuously as I caught the stupefied look upon his face.

Zexion abruptly crossed his arms and turned away slightly. He quickly collected himself as he countered my remark, "Has it ever it ever occurred to you that Naminé and I are _abstaining_ from sex until after we're married?"

"Sucks to be you," I teased as I leaned back into the loveseat.

"Oh? And how would you know when you've guys have been going at it like jackrabbits?" replied Zexion smugly as he narrowed his aqua eyes.

I sat up as I looked at him. "Wait, _what_? You're actually under the impression that Kimiko and I have _never_ _abstained_ from _sex_?"

"Knowing you and your libido the odds of that not happening are probably pretty high," Zexion replied self-assuredly.

"Haha, you've gotta be ******* kidding me!" I laughed amusedly as I clutched my stomach as he watched me seemingly shocked at my unexpected response.

"And _yes_. We _did _abstain from sex _before_ we were married." I paused as I watched him for a moment as he sat there still apparently dumbstruck then added, "There, you happy now?"

"Pfft. I bet it wasn't on your part," Zexion scoffed obviously appearing miffed that he hadn't managed to pull one over on me.

"_Nope_," I looked at him then asked, "What's your guy's reason, same thing? Or was it _your_ choice?"

"Well it's the only right choice really," Zexion replied evasively as he looked away.

"Eh? Well, suit yourselves." I sat up again then asked, "So what made you decide to pop the question?"

"I just think that Naminé is the right girl for me and it's as simple as that." replied Zexion as he turned to face me again.

"Well, if you want my advice, you should loosen up around her and quit being so uptight," I suggested offhandedly. "I mean geez; would it kill you to act human once in a while? Why don't you try being a bit more romantic with her for a change?"

"Could you just _shut_ _up_ about our _love_ lives now?" spat Zexion as he narrowed his eyes and averted his gaze from me once again.

"_You_ started it." I pointed to the magazine that was still on his lap. "You just had to bring _it_ up didn't you?"

"You just had to leave _it_ lying around here in plain sight for everyone to see," retorted Zexion as he still refused to make eye contact with me.

"_Believe_ _me_, if I knew it was out here I would have put it up sooner." I stood up then said, "Now either _read_ it, or _give_ it here,"

"_Gladly_," Zexion replied irritably as he handed it over.

I slipped it in a nearby drawer then sat back down on the couch as I casually asked, "So, what do you think the girls are up too?"

"They're probably having a better time _than_ _us_." he complained. "Hey Axel, do you want play a game?" Zexion asked with a hint of malice laced in his voice.

"Sure. _Whatever_. What do you got in mind?" I asked as I lazily fiddled with my jean's pockets.

"Let's see who can shut up the longest." Zexion replied spitefully.

"Eh. You're not being very nice you know that?" I replied as I tucked my hand in it and pulled a small object from out of my pocket.

Zexion smirked amusedly. "What? You can't do it? _Figures_."

"Oh, I can do it alright." I grinned as I hid the small item in the palm of my hand. "The question is _can_ _you_?"

"_Pfft_." He folded his arms across his chest. "That's easy. You're obviously the one that can't seem to quit running your mouth,"

I chuckled as I looked at the small shiny object in the palm of my hand. _Oh, well we'll just see about that, now won't we Zexy?_

**0.0.0**

**Kimiko's POV**

"Hello Laura, two mocha lattes please," I replied as I fished my wallet from out of my purse.

The blonde woman smiled and asked, "Kimiko, what are you doing here today on your day off?" she then added teasingly, "What? Do you miss work already?'"

I chuckled softly then nodded as I looked over my shoulder towards Naminé who was seated patiently at a nearby table. "Oh, I'm sure that you'll be seeing me soon enough, I'm just out and about today spending some time with my best friend over there, Naminé,"

Laura laughed again as she then poured the drinks and asked, "Oh? Where's that husband of yours?"

"Oh, Axel, well we just found out that she and our other friend Zexion had just recently became engaged, so I decided to leave him back at home so he could visit with his friend too." I laughed then added, "Besides, we just wanted to spend some girl time together alone without our guys."

I looked away worriedly for a second at the mere thought of the two together alone. _And speaking of Axel he'd better be behaving himself with Zexion..._

Laura had obviously not noticed my subtle doubt about my husband and instead the blonde exclaimed elatedly as she rang up the till, "That's such wonderful news! When is their wedding? And has she asked you to help plan it or anything? Oh, and that will be $7.31 please,"

"Mhm, they've set their wedding day on Valentine's Day of this coming year," I paused as I handed her the money. "and I'm not sure what she's got in mind. I think that right now that they're just taking it one step at time,"

"Mhm," Laura paused as she smiled softly then replied, "That's always a good thing. You should never just jump the gun and rush into these kinds of things," Laura handed me my change and she smiled brightly as she replied, "and hey, Kimiko, tell your friend over there, congratulations for me."

I grinned as I dropped a couple of dollars in the tip jar. "We'll do. And I'm sure I'll be seeing you bright and early in the morning when I show up for work tomorrow." I said as I waved farewell then scooped up the two steaming drinks before making my way back towards Naminé.

"Hey there," I said as I approached the table and set the drinks down. Naminé appeared to be oblivious to my presence as she leaned on the edge of the table her lips pursed into a delicate pout showing that she was indeed in deep thought. "uh Naminé, is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly as I took a seat beside her.

Naminé inhaled sharply, snapping out her reverie as a faint rose-colored blush crossed her delicate features, "Oh no, nothing at all. It's just that I've only got seven months to plan my wedding out. It's just that it seems so... _daunting..._ all of a sudden." Naminé confessed as she neatly folded her hands upon her lap.

"Believe me I know. I remember feeling the same way back when Axel and I were planning our wedding," I paused then smiled as I added, "but don't worry. You guys still have plenty of time to plan your big day."

Naminé beamed as she asked hopefully, "Kimiko, do you want to help plan my wedding?"

"Of course! It would be an honor," I laughed. "besides what are best friends for?"

Naminé smiled dutifully then replied, "Not to change the subject or anything, but when are you going to invite your family down here? Besides, I've got a hunch that your older brother Lee has been probably been missing you a lot lately,"

"Oh, goodness... You're right... it has been awhile hasn't it?" I blushed deeply. "And I've been missing my brother very much lately too," I replied as uncertainty started to fill my voice as I quickly began to trail off quietly on the subject.

"But what?" Naminé asked as she leaned in closer.

"Well, you know my family is from Tōhoku, so it would be pretty out of their way for them to come here," I replied uneasily. _And in truth, that wasn't the only part that was giving me this dreadful nagging feeling when it came to my family..._

"_Kimiko_, they're still your family and you really _should_ invite them down sooner _or_ later!" Naminé replied adamantly.

I sighed, covering my face slightly as I replied, "I know I should, but my family isn't _very_... _accepting_ of Axel though. Especially my brother, Lee,"

Naminé's eyes widened. "Why? What did Axel do to get on their bad side?!"

"He didn't do anything really; they just haven't had a chance to get to know him very well yet. And to be honest, I don't think they've been giving him a fair chance _at_ all. My grandma has though, and she really likes him a lot. But my mom, dad, and Lee are just soo _uptight_..." I paused as I glanced away for a second. I looked back then said, "And let's face it, my family is known to be prim and proper and all of the above. And Axel, well... he's _Axel_. I think they're just judging him by his looks alone. But you know what they say; you can't always judge a good book by its cover," I said as I laughed nervously.

"Aww, poor Axel," Naminé frowned. "I really didn't have a clue that they've been treating him like that all this time, he hasn't said anything about it. I feel kinda bad for him now..." Naminé replied remorsefully as glanced down towards her clasped hands.

I smiled then said reassuringly, "Axel's fine. Like I said my grandma really likes him. Though she did bop him over the head one time because of some sort of joke he happened to crack when she was around once," I laughed. "you should've seen the look on his face after grandma had done that to him."

Naminé giggled as she covered her mouth slightly, "Your grandmother must really be something,"

I chuckled in response. "Oh, yes. She's _something_ alright," I paused as I suddenly became quiet again. "My parents are pretty discreet about all this though. Lee's the one I worry that I worry about the most. He always has been overprotective of me ever since I was a mere child, and I am his only sister and all, I just think that he worries about me a bit too much though."

"_Pfft_. I think that Lee's being a bit too harsh with him then. Axel is really sweet with you and I can't ever see him doing anything to hurt your feelings," Naminé scoffed irritably.

I grinned. "Believe me, I know. Axel really is a sweetie. But, like I said, I think my family is just judging him by his looks alone," I paused. "and if one is not used to Axel's unique looks, they'd probably have to learn to acquire a certain taste for it."

"Well, if you ask me, all they need to do is just give Axel a proper chance and judge him for who he _really_ is." Naminé replied adamantly.

"I agree." I laughed softly after witnessing Naminé's bold streak. "But I do need to talk to Axel about this first though. I really don't think that he's going to be too wild about this particular idea, and I can't say that I can blame him for it one bit either, but I'm sure that he'll work with me on it though."

Naminé nodded her head in agreement. "That's definitely a good idea."

I became silent again as I thought about our guys. _I just hope that Axel and Zexion don't kill each other before we get home..._

**To be continued**


	3. Some Things Are Just Better Left Unsaid

**Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

**Some Things Are Just Better Left Unsaid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any shape or form. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney or to those who created it.

**Author's Note:** This story is rated M for mature due to suggestive themes and IMPLIED LEMONS and its AU. The pairings are Axel and my OC, Kimiko, and Zexion/Naminé. The POV will also alternate between Axel's and Kimiko's. Please bear in mind that I haven't really written anything for Zexion so he might be a little bit OOC, if that happens I'd appreciate if you guys let me know about it. ;) I want to give a special thanks to **Xen Kenshin **for beta reading this for me! :D

**0.0.0**

**Axel's POV**

From the corner of my eye I watched Zexion as he observed me carefully from across the room as I fiddled with the shiny metallic object in my hand. _Of course neither of us wanted to speak up at the risk of __**losing**__ the game, and needless to say I really was __**quite**__ bored__**.**__ So why not shake things up just a tad bit?_

I smirked as I slowly revealed the lighter then flicked the switch a few times and to my delight a bright orange flame suddenly shot up into the air as its lustrous auburn color reflected brilliantly in my emerald-green eyes.

Zexion's aqua eyes went wide as he stood up and shouted, "Axel! Are trying to burn the **** house down?!"

"Who me?" I replied innocently toying with the flame as I let my hand carelessly skim above it a few times.

"You're going to end up burning _something_ down!" he shouted furiously.

I smirked as I flicked the switch off and then tucked it back into my pocket. "Haha, you just lost the game!" I laughed as I pointed at him. "I just _knew_ that you couldn't resist saying something!"

"That's cheating you know," grumbled Zexion irritably crossing his arms as he slouched back into the sofa.

"Oh? Well I don't remember you specifically clarifying any rules of the game. And pray tell what exactly did you say the rules _were_ again?" I grinned triumphantly nearly pushing Zexion over the **** edge as I dared him to counter my remark.

"Just wait until-" Zexion shut up at once as the front door slowly pushed open.

"Haha, _safe_!" I laughed. "Now what _were_ you saying Zexy?"

Zexion just sat there **** near glaring daggers at me as first Kimiko, then Naminé slowly emerged through the entrance.

"Hey guys, did you two have a good time?" Kimiko asked as she set her purse on the end table then sat down beside me.

"Of course we did, Babe." I replied as I coiled my arm around my wife.

Zexion quickly masked his irritability and suddenly became quiet as Naminé likewise sat down beside him on the couch.

"_Soo_ what did you two guys have to talk about? Anything interesting?" cooed Naminé as she snuggled next to Zexion.

My eyebrows raised in response to her question as in turn Zexion shot me a dirty look. _Well this should be pretty **** interesting. _'What? You started it.' I silently mouthed. I then sighed exasperatedly. _Oi, he's the one that ended up putting himself in that **** position the moment he tried to __**blackmail**__ me... _

Kimiko shot me a curious look as she mouthed quietly, "Axel, what _did_ you do?"

****...

"_Nothing_," I breathed quietly. Kimiko looked at me warningly then elbowed me sharply from behind causing me to wince as I masked my obvious discomfort due to our little squabble. Naminé hadn't noticed our peculiar behavior but Zexion smirked amusedly after having witnessed it.

"Mhm, Axel was kind enough to give me some practical advice in regards to our wedding, Love," Zexion replied sweetly answering Naminé's question at last as he likewise wrapped his arm around his fiancé.

_What the ****...?_ I sat there dumbfounded as Zexion smiled smugly at me after having covered for the both of us. _We'll all be _******_._

Kimiko smiled warmly as she snuggled in closer to me and cooed, "Aww, well that was so sweet of you to offer Zexion some advice, Sweetheart,"

I mentally face palmed myself for that one. _Guh. I guess I really oughta owe Zexion for that one..._

"Well, we should really get going, Love," replied Zexion as both he and Naminé stood. He then picked his jacket up and then slipped it back on.

"You guys are already going so soon?" Kimiko asked as she scooted forward on the loveseat.

Zexion nodded. "Mhm, it's getting pretty late. I'm sure we'll be seeing the _both_ of you two soon enough." Zexion then turned as he asked, "And speaking of which, do you guys happen to have any plans for tomorrow night yet?"

"I don't think so, do we Axel?" Kimiko asked as she looked at me.

I shrugged. "No. Not that I'm aware of."

Naminé nodded. "Do you guys want go out to dinner together and maybe even a movie with us tomorrow night, then?"

"What do you do think Kimi?" I asked I glanced over towards her.

"Sure, sounds fun!" Kimiko exclaimed happily.

"Okay, then let's meet tomorrow evening at 7:00 at the entrance to the Capital Mall." replied Zexion as he opened the door as they prepared to leave. "We'll be seeing you guys later then."

"Okay. Bye you guys, we'll be catching up with you two tomorrow night." Kimiko replied as Naminé then came over and hugged her best friend goodbye.

"Night, night guys, we'll be seeing you guys later!" Naminé replied cheerily as she waved farewell as she joined Zexion and within moments the door closed behind them.

I sighed as I slouched back into the loveseat as Kimiko got up and made her way out of the room. _Finally. Peace __**and**__ quiet..._

**0.0.0**

_Later that night..._

**Axel's POV**

**"**Huh," I muttered amusedly leaning against the door frame, my arms crossed across my chest as I watched Kimiko as she lay sprawled out on our bed with a book in hand.

Kimiko looked up from her reading materiel as blue eyes met that of my own emerald-green ones as she brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face, "Huh, what?"

I strolled over towards the bed, my hands buried deep down within the pockets of my denim jeans. "I dunno," A mischievous grin instantly spreading across my features as I replied, "I guess I was just thinking that you looked pretty sexy there sprawled out on the bed like that with that outfit and all,"

Kimiko blushed slightly as she lowered her book. "Oh really?"

_All and all, she was stretched out across the bed in her short pleated skirt and a short-sleeved blouse. And apparently what she was wearing obviously didn't help to detour me in the matter in the least slightest bit..._

"Yep," I grinned as I sat down on the bed then stretched out beside her. "pretty **** sexy if you ask me."

Kimiko inhaled sharply, her face was clearly flushed as I chuckled softly in response. I then arched one slender red brow and asked, "So, how 'bout it, do we finally get our _alone_ _time_ together?"

"I dunno," Kimiko paused as she grinned impishly at me. "I _am_ reading you know."

"Oh really," I grinned wickedly as flipped her over on her back then asked, "and what book would that be, _Princess_?"

Kimiko flicked the book closed with one hand revealing the cover of a romance book to me. I merely chuckled lightly then began to nuzzle her neck ever so softly as I asked seductively, "Babe, why would need something like _that_ when you've got _me_?"

Kimiko giggled as she writhed beneath my form kicking playfully as she adamantly tried to resist my advances. Then, suddenly, she ceased altogether as Kimiko smirked and then retorted sharply, "You're so full of yourself you know that?"

"Hmm, lemme think about that for a sec," I replied feigning innocence as I pondered her question. "you _betcha_ I am. After all, I am _Axel_ _Flurry_. Got it memorized?" I replied cockily as I pointed one finger to my temple, I then playfully began to nip at her neck relentlessly causing her to giggle all the more.

After her laughs had subsided, I grew weary of both our antics and I finally gave up. I combed my hand through her long, silky, dark hair for a few moments and then rested my head upon her chest a hint of lust still remained laced within my voice as I asked, "So, how 'bout it, are you up for it tonight?"

"I dunno, are _you_?" Kimiko asked instantly turning the tables on me, completely taking me by surprise as she flipped me beneath her.

I inhaled sharply, momentarily taken aback by Kimiko's actions; a sly grin slowly crossed my lips as I replied, "Huh... I guess its reasons like _this_ that I married you,"

"Pfft. _Puh-leaze_," Kimiko scoffed from atop me as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm sure that's it's not the _only_ reason why,"

"Point taken," I agreed as I slipped my hand beneath her skirt and ran them over the back of her panties and over her firm buttocks. I pulled her hips roughly into mine as she worked her hands beneath my shirt and our lips locked together in a passionate kiss.

Kimiko lazily fiddled with my dark tea-shirt as she slowly worked its way up my chest. In turn, I let her hot pink skirt fall back into place, mirroring her movements as I ran my hands under her blouse along the small of her back.

I worked my hands gingerly towards her front until I reached her daintily clad breasts as I gently rubbed them through her silky bra. I continued to work my hands beneath her bra causing Kimiko to moan softly as she swiveled her hips into mine, and in turn, I thrust my hips up urgently into hers.

Then, in the not so far off distance, I heard a soft jingling sort of noise as it made its way towards us. The door creaked open a hair as the jingling sound grew louder followed by the soft sound of padded feet, then, at last, the small animal hopped up onto the bed with us.

Kimiko's cat brushed alongside of us, causing her to giggle softly as its long hair tickled her along her bare legs. "Jinx!" she scoffed playfully as she scooped the cat into her arms.

**_Nngh_**_..._ _That did it. That just totally wrecked __**everything**__ on __**my**__ end. _I sighed wearily as I covered my face with my arm as she continued to cuddle the blue-eyed, Himalayan cat. _If it wasn't one thing, it always __**had**__ to be another..._

"I thought that this was our _alone_ _time_ together," I muttered a bit irritably as she remained innocently straddled across my lap as she cuddled her cat.

"Axel, are you jealous?" Kimiko asked as she held the furry cat as it vigorously rubbed its head up against her neck.

_Well, I could lie and say I wasn't. But why bother?_

_Why did I buy that **** cat for her in the first place...? Oh, yeah, probably because I royally ****** up back when we dating, hence, the cat's name, __**Jinx**__._

"_Yes_." I replied grumpily, my arm still remaining slung across my face.

Kimiko gently set the cat down beside us causing it to mewl softly in protest to her momentarily abandoning it. She then leaned in over me as she forcibly removed my arm from across my face causing me mutter touchily, "What?"

Kimiko then slid off from atop of me as she said in earnest, "This is our _alone_ _time _together," I scoffed at her reply as a disgruntled 'huff' sound escaped my lips. Kimiko gently plucked the cat up as she said, "Just let me put Jinx _outside _of our room first. Then, I promise that I'll make it up to you, okay, Sweetie?"

"Oh?" I asked interestedly as I looked up slightly as I watched her leave. "You promise?"

"Uh-huh," Kimiko replied as she scooted the disgruntled cat out into the hallway. "There. Is that better?" she asked as she made her way back towards me.

"Hmm. Well, it's a start." I teased giving my wife a bad time as she teasingly crawled back onto the bed towards me, which earned me a swift swat followed by her sharp protest, "_Hey_!"

I tackled her beneath me; a mischievous gleam in my emerald eyes as I chuckled then replied lustfully, "Well, you caused this yourself know,"

"Oh, I did, did I?" Kimiko laughed as she became submissive towards my advances.

"_Yes_," I replied ardently as I playfully began nipping at her along her neck.

"Mhm, now, where were we?" Kimiko mussed as she worked her way down the front of my jeans, firmly cupping the bulge beneath them, causing me to hiss due to her direct touch there.

"After all you've been putting me through, your topping," I replied gruffly as I rolled over onto my back.

"Oh, you think so?" Kimiko teased as she remained sidled alongside of me.

I grinned wickedly, then replied, "Yep, after all, you're the one that said that you _owed_ me,"

Kimiko then crawled over to me teasingly as she took her time, torturing me all the more as she sat up next to me on her knees and then replied, "I did, did I?"

"_Yes_," I grumbled a bit irritably as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in closer toward me.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to fix that," Kimiko murmured as straddled herself across my lap once more as she began to trail feather light kisses up along my body until her lips eventually met mine.

Of course this was what I wanted, but I was also well aware of the consequences that could eminently follow as a result. I quickly pulled away from her slightly annoyed as I muttered under my breath, "Ah, hold on a sec 'Kay?" I then reached over towards the nightstand fumbling around a bit as I retrieved the small, silver square packet that lay on top of it.

"Okay," I said at last. Kimiko finished the sentence off for me as she leaned in closer to me and replied flirtatiously, "Lights,"

"You got it, Babe," I said as grinned wickedly as I then reached over and flicked the switch on the lamp off.

**0.0.0**

The following morning I found I was awakened by the faint sound of an all too familiar jingling noise as the cat entered the bedroom, _again_.

Within moment the furry creature landed on my chest with a soft 'thud'. I instinctively covered my face with one arm as I reluctantly cracked one eye open to look at the furry nuisance. _And I'll be ****** if that **** cat wasn't just innocently sitting there and in fact __**glaring**__ at __**me**__. Yes, that's right. This **** cat knew full well how, how to cop a **** __**attitude**__ with __**me**__. _I sighed exasperatedly as I looked at it. _Of all the **** people, __**why **__**me**__? __**Why**__?_

"Go on, shoo," I muttered as I tried to shoo the cat away from me. But of course the stubborn little creature wouldn't budge and Kimiko happened to nowhere in sight at the moment due to the fact that she had to get up early and get ready for work. I looked back at the cat into its piercing blue-eyed glare. And sure, to most people he _seemed_ innocent enough, but I swear that this cat had a personal _vendetta_ against me _or_ _something_. Then again, that's why he more than truly lived up to his name, hence, the name, **_Jinx_**.

"Come on, shoo," I muttered as I tried to prop myself up a tad bit, and sure enough, the cat hopped from off of me._ Hah, all be ******, it actually worked this time!_ I smiled smugly as I flipped the comforter from off of myself. And of course I actually thought that I was getting off easy this time, but oh, how wrong I was...

The moment I turned around to remake the bed, there the cat was, watching me as it sat on my **** pillow. And it certainly wasn't the innocent type of sitting either, it was more like _squatting_. _Oh _****. _That little ******..._

"Ah, come on, no! No, no, no!" I shouted at the cat. _But did he listen? Ha! Of course not! _Within moments Jinx hopped contentedly off of my pillow leaving a very large wet stain in his absence.

I wrinkled my nose up in disgust as I picked it up by the edge of the pillowcase as the soiled mess dangled before me and I angrily muttered, "****..."

I reluctantly carted it off to the laundry room. _Yep, when it's not one thing it just always __**had**__ to be __**another**__. Just hopefully things will go better for me at work than __**this**__..._

**To be continued**


End file.
